Broken System
by aethkr
Summary: Honoka broke her laptop accidentally and now she's trying to fix it. Too bad she's a little too careless.


"Oh come on!" Honoka said, quite pissed. "Why aren't you working?!"

"What's wrong, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked, confused. "Why are you mad?"

"You're mad over such a simple thing Honoka," Umi commented, leaving Kotori even more confused. "All because the laptop is broken doesn't mean that you have to get pissed."

"I was watching something Umi-channn!" Honoka replied, her eyes glued to the screen. "A-RISE is having a Live and I was watching it!"

"Aren't we idols as well?" Kotori asked innocently. "Right? Umi-chan? Honoka-chan?"

"Well, we _are_ but it's just that I want to watch A-RISE right now!" Honoka answered, Kotori nodded and remained silent. "I don't want to comply to this catastrophe fate has bestowed upon me!"

"For someone like you, having a broad vocabulary is surprising," Umi teased, Honoka huffed. "Anyways, don't you know at least someone who knows how to fix it?"

"Maybe my mom can help," Kotori offered, Honoka's eyes immediately said 'yeah!'. "We don't have to walk too far."

"Let's try," Umi said, standing up. "Honoka, let's—"

"LET'S GOO!" Honoka eagerly stood up and rushed out with the laptop. "Hurry you guys!"

"We're coming!" Kotori answered, going out together with Umi.

—

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix this," Mrs. Minami said, Honoka's face saddened. "Try asking Nishikino-san's mother. She might know how."

"We…..uh…..don't know where she lives," Kotori answered, Mrs. Minami took a look at her daughter before answering.

"She lives across the street," Principal Minami answered, Kotori hugged her mom and followed her friends to Maki's house.

"Can you believe it? Maki's house is sooo big!" Honoka said in awe. "And she just lives across from your house Kotori-chan!"

"None of us went to Maki's house yet right?" Umi said, both nodded. "So only Hanayo-chan went here then."

"Kayo-chan? What was she doing here?" Honoka asked, Umi shrugged. "Umm…should I buzz?"

"Well, isn't it polite to do so?" Kotori asked, Umi then pressed the button. "U-Umi-chan!"

" _Yes, how may I help you?_ " came a voice from somewhere. " _Is there something wrong?_ "

"Is Nishikino-sensei here?" Umi asked politely. "We have something we need her help with."

" _She's here,_ " the voice responded. They can hear the voice call for someone. " _Mom, someone is looking for you._ "

" _Let them in_ ," the voice alleged to be Mrs. Nishikino replied. _"Tell the maid to prepare snacks as well."_

The gate was opened by one of the staff that went out. She escorted them to the living room just to catch Maki going upstairs.

"Maki-san, why won't you greet your friends?" her mother called, Maki stopped but didn't look to her friends or her mom. "It's not polite if you don't."

"I still need to sleep," Maki replied drowsily. "The trip was tiring."

"The trip yesterday wasn't tiring," her mother reasoned, but Maki just huffed. "Don't be like that."

"Well traveling from one place to another every 20 minutes is exhausting!" Maki complained, wiping something from her eyes. "The scenery was nice but still, let me sleep."

Maki went upstairs before her mom could mutter another word. Mrs. Nishikino looked at the trio apologetically.

"My apologies," she said, sincere. "Maki can be grumpy if she doesn't get enough sleep."

"Umi-chan as well!" Honoka blurted, causing Umi to blush. "She gets mad if people interrupt her sleep."

"Well, I suggest you don't do the same with Maki," Maki's mother said, a small glint in her eyes saying that she did it before and regretted it. "She becomes the opposite of herself."

"Ha! Just like you Umi-chan!" Kotori teased, making Honoka laugh and Umi blush even more.

"Your mom called me earlier saying that you needed help with something?" she said, Kotori nodded. "What is it?"

"Well, Honoka's laptop is broken and we tried to repair it with the assistance of my mom but she couldn't fix it," Umi explained, the mother urged her to continue. "And well, she told us that you might be able to fix it."

"May I see it?" she asked, Honoka handed over the laptop. "Oh…I also don't know how. This one is too much for me. I know you'll need to walk again but try asking Mr. Ayase. He's good at this."

"Mr….Ayase?" Honoka questioned, Maki's mother realized that the girls don't know where she lives. "Where does she live Nishikino-sensei?"

"I can drive you there if you want," Mrs. Nishikino offered politely. "Their house is quite far."

"Is it okay?" Kotori asked, shy. "You don't mind?"

"Well, you'll be tired if you walk to their house," Mrs. Nishikino pointed out, Kotori nodded. "Follow me."

" _This is going to be exciting!_ " Honoka said to her friends, she hasn't rode a car before and the fact that it's going to be a nice car doesn't help tone down her excitement. " _Let's go and visit Eli-chan!_ "

The three girls step in the car and are mesmerized at how it looks. Very luxurious and clean, as expected from _the_ Nishikino family.

"Put your seat belts on," Umi said, putting on hers as well. "We don't want to be injured on the way, now do we?"

—

"What are you three—Ah! Good morning Nishikino-sensei," Eli greeted after seeing the mother with her three underclassmen. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kousaka-san here accidentally got her laptop broken," she explained, Eli listened intently. "Is your father home?"

"He is," Eli said, letting her guests in. "Dad! Нишикино-сенсей ищет тебя!"

"В чем проблема? Я только исправить проблемы, связанные с компьютерами и такие," her dad replied, in Russian. "Если дело в докторе, меня вычеркни!"

"Ничего подобного! Honoka-chan случайно сломала свой ноутбук," Eli explained, Honoka stiffened at her name being said. She couldn't understand anything after all. "Так ты можешь сейчас прийти сюда?"

"Дай мне минуту," her father said as he prepared himself. Once he reached the living room, he noticed his guests. "So Eli-san said that one of you accidentally broke her laptop?"

"It is I sir," Honoka said formally. Eli, Kotori, and Umi choked back giggles. "I'm sorry if it disturbed you."

"No it didn't," Eli's father said subtly grumpy. "Конечно, это беспокоило меня, маленький ребенок."

"Dad!" Eli scolded, hitting him at the back. "That's rude."

"Sorry sorry," her dad apologized, Eli looked a bit irritated still. "I can fix his don't worry."

 **After a few minutes**

"Thank you!" Honoka thanked and rushed home with her friends running after her.

—

"So now you're okay?" Umi asked, all are now at Honoka's house again. "How was the Live?"

"Awesome!" Honoka yelled, but accidentally hitting the laptop again. "Noooo! It's broken again!"

"Honoka-chan!"

—

 **Translation of Eli and her dad's conversation is as follows:**

 **Eli: Dad! Nishikino-sensei is looking for you.**

 **Dad: What is the problem? I only fix problems associated with the computers and such. If it's about doctor stuff, count me out! (If you translate that line it becomes 'crossed out' but what I did is the main thing I wanted to imply.)**

 **Eli: It's nothing like that! Honoka-chan accidentally broke her laptop. So can you come here now?**

 **Dad: Give me a minute.**

 **(with Honoka)**

 **Dad: Of course it bothered me little brat.**

 **Okay…these translations are via Google Translate soooooo….yeah….**


End file.
